The present invention relates to high density data storage apparatus for use in digital processing, and, more particularly, to a data storage system for transferring information between a data processing resource and a topographically altered storage medium.
The need to increase the areal density in data storage devices is critical. This need drives much of the current research in micromagnetics, coding theory and head design, to name just a few areas of inquiry. Although data storage densities of one gigabit per square inch (Gbit/in.sup.2) have been achieved with magnetic recording, and several Gbit/in.sup.2 have been obtained using optical recording, there has existed no path to achieving densities substantially in excess of ten Gbit/in.sup.2.
Accordingly, while much progress has been made in increasing data storage densities using magnetic and optical techniques, there is still a need for a storage device offering significantly improved storage capability with corresponding high data access rates for rapid read/write operations.